College Acceptance
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ben is waiting for the acceptance letter for the college he wish to go even if he didn't mention it to Kevin or Gwen since this is something he wants to do for himself. He didn't expect Kevin's look of anger when he's holding the acceptance letter or to get scolded which leads to a confession either of them expect.


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for Vamprincess38 who wants a Kevin/Ben oneshot. It been awhile since I did a Ben Ten fic so things may be rather sketchy until get back into it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ben Ten or any of its characters since it rightfully belongs to Man of Action**

Warning: Shouen-ai, some ooc, au, and some language

College Acceptance

Summary: Ben is waiting for the acceptance letter for the college he wish to go even if he didn't mention it to Kevin or Gwen since this is something he wants to do for himself. He didn't expect Kevin's look of anger when he's holding the acceptance letter or to get scolded which leads to a confession either of them expect.

* * *

Biting his lip in thought, brunette hair teen stares up at his ceiling lost in in his thoughts of what he done behind Gwen and Kevin's back. Send in a college application without them knowing since it's something he needs to do on his own. Sure it's great being a hero but there is his future he needs to think about also. He sighs turn on his side figure he should let it rest since he sent out the application already two months ago and haven't heard anything back.

He closes his eyes wanting to have a small nap before its time to meet Kevin and Gwen at Mr. Smoothie later on.  
Sounds of yelling reaches the seventeen year olds ears, "TENNYSON!"

"Huh?" Ben opens his eyes trying to figure out who the voice belongs to when the door to his bedroom slams open.

"You ass," The male voice growls which Ben turns to look to find Kevin glaring with anger blazing in his eyes which the brunette furrow his brows.

"Why are you so peeved?" Ben yawns stretching his arms over his head getting his dark green shirt to rise up showing hint of a light tan stomach.

"This Ass wipe," Kevin hisses smacking Ben with an envelope which he takes to find it open and raise a brow. Kevin replies already figure Ben thinks he open it, "I didn't open it. Your mother did."

"Mom," Ben groans taking the letter out to find he been accepted in the college he wanted to go to. He glance at Kevin then he asking sheepishly, "She told you."

Kevin nods balling his hands into fists before starting his tirade, "Ben why haven't you said anything about sending out an application. You know Gwen and I would find a way to go."

"I wanted to do something for myself," Ben whispers gazing at the letter again and bites his lips as Kevin paces back and forth continuing his ranting.

The brunette watch from the corner of his eyes trying not to blush seeing his secret crush scowl and rant off which he finds rather adorable. He nods every now and then showing he's listening until the words that came out of his friend's mouth.

"What will happen if you find someone else and don't come back to me."

Kevin clamps up berating himself to admit those words which he didn't want to say yet. He holds back the other words that would really confess his feelings but they wouldn't come off from the tip of his tongue. He can see Ben look with confusion wanting to ask when the words dawn on him. Kevin whirls around ready to leave the room, heart pounding in his chest only to be stop by a hand on his arm.

"What do you mean don't come back to you?" Ben asks hope bubbles in his heart that Kevin might have feelings for him and it won't be one sided where he has to hide it from the others.

"I…I care about you," Kevin whispers hoping the younger teen wouldn't hear it but to his annoyance he did.

I care about you to, Kev. More than a friend," Ben answers giving a shy smile not expecting Kevin to tilt up his head and smirk down at him before pressing their lips in a simple kiss which their hearts flutter in their chests, while blushing heatedly after pulling away.

After some time of staring at each other Ben questions, "Does this mean we're-"

"Together idiot," Kevin finishes smirking at the peeve look in those green eyes. "If that's what you want."

Ben only could nod in response smiling as the older teen whispers his congratulations of getting accepted in the college he wants All he has to do later is inform Gwen of the news and hope her feelings won't be hurt that Kevin is now his.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy the oneshot. Please read and review**


End file.
